A Random Conversation
by my time is now
Summary: This is just something random I decided to write with my two favourite stars, a conversation, the day after a one night stand.


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1-This story is just written for fun, it has many plot holes, defies logic, nothing serious and is to be taken that way.

"Who are you?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"I asked first."

"I don't care, who are you and what are you doing in my ro...shit this is not my room."

"Ha ha what now? Now you tell me what you are doing in my roo...fuck this is not my room either."

"Huh...then what are you doing here and who are you?"

"Woman, I asked you first and I am not going to answer you until you answer me."

"Okay, you know what, I don't care who you are, oh my what have I done? How did I end up here?"

"Yeah just what did we do exactly?"

"Well we are both lying on a bed in an unknown room under a single sheet and I am naked, so it does not take a rocket scientist to figure out what we did meat head."

"Hey hey, I had that figured out already, I was just wondering how did we end up here. Shit, I don't remember anything from last night and my head hurts."

"Yeah me too, I don't remember a single thing and this headache is killing me. Last thing I remember I was in a bar."

"I remember that too, after that I have no memory left."

Few minutes of silence-

"Okay, conversation over, now get out."

"What? Out? Me? You get the hell out."

"I asked you first."

"So what, I don't care, I cant move now, I am not feeling good, so you want to be alone, I say you get out."

"Make me, I am not going anywhere until I get rid of this fucking hangover."

"I am bigger than you, stronger than you, I can just throw you out of this room and you can do nothing about it."

"Really? Nothing, really? Well I can always hurt you where it hurts the most and I have done that to many guys, believe me."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh so you don't understand, you want me to show you? It is within my arm's reach anyway."

"What the fuck woman?"

"Yeah so I suggest you stop screaming and threatening me, or I might just bring you down on your knees."

"I can always lift you up high enough so that you cant reach it."

"The legs are there for a reason honey and you better believe when I say I know to use them properly and for fuck's sake stop screaming, you are increasing my headache."

"You are screaming too so shut the fuck up."

Few more moments of silence-

"What the fuck are you staring at?"

"Huh... Who, me? No...nothing there is nothing to stare at."

"My eyes are above here you jerk."

"Hey I was just looking at those marks here on your neck, those looks like..."

"Marks? What marks? Fuck a hickey, you gave me fucking hickeys."

"Wow there are so many, last night must have been amazing woman."

"For you , may be, because I don't remember a thing. I now have to cover them somehow you jerk."

"Hey hey now don't say that, I am sure you have enjoyed just as much as me, if not many times more."

"Really? Because I don't remember you doing anything and I could not even feel it, guess you are not much blessed in that department huh?"

"What the fuck? I have never got any complaints before and ...wait what are these marks on my arms and my back feels like it is on fire...woman show me your nails."

"What the hell?"

"I am more than sure you are the one who left these scratches on here and on my back, seems you have enjoyed last night more than me huh?"

"What the fuck? I did not do anything."

"Oh, you mean to say, these scratches came overnight, sure they were not there yesterday. Just admit it, last nigh was amazing and it was the best lay you have ever had, damn what can I say, I am something else."

"Like hell I will admit it, I am sure there are some other explanations to those marks."

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that."

"Well that I think of it, I am convinced you intentionally made me drunk last night and took advantage of me, I will charge you of rape you bastard."

"Stop shouting woman and please, I have not done anything you did not want me to, and drunk you? I don't even know you and why you? You are nothing special, what have you got that others don't?"

"Are you kidding me? No other woman compares to me. I am not called the sexiest of sexy for no reason."

"What did you say? Scariest of the scary? Yeah right because right now you are fucking scaring me, what a big fucking ego, I have slept with woman far more than beautiful than you and with them I remember every single detail and with you, I remember nothing. I am sure I had a bad time last night."

"Shut the fuck up. That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago and I have got these god-damn hickeys to prove that and for the record it is sexiest of sexy."

"Whatever I don't care, I must have been very drunk to sleep with you because I don't remember anything happening sexy from last night."

"Okay that's it, turn over and move your ass."

"What do you mean move your ass?"

"Move your ass so that I can move my ass and leave'"

"What does moving my ass has to do anything with moving your ass?"

"There is only one sheet which I will need after I get up and I don't want to see you naked or you to see me naked, so turn over and move."

"It is not like I have not seen you naked or you have not seen me, so what is the big deal?"

"Thanks to God I don't remember it and I would like to keep it that way but I am sure you want an eyeful of me, I mean no man can resist me, I am called the sexiest of sexy for a reason."

"Please not that shit again, you want me to move, here I am moving, I am getting up actually."

"What the fuck?"

"What the fuck?"

"Why did you get up and why did you take the sheet?"

"Shit, I forgot, I though you would turn over, here let me give you the sheet."

"You did not even give me a warning, what the hell are you staring at?"

"Hey, I don't remember anything from last night, so I just took a glance, here take the sheet, cover them."

"Jerk, can you please turn over, I don't want to see you getting excited...and will you give me the sheet already?"

"Oops I forgot. Sorry but not really hehe."

Few minutes later-

"Okay who is going to leave first?"

"Why does it matter? And why don't you leave already? That I wont have to see your face any more."

"Like hell I want to see your face again, good luck paying for the room."

"Hey wait wait, on second thought why don't I leave first?"

"Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"Um ..actually it seems I have lost my purse and I cant pay the bill..."

"So you are now making excuses not to pay, you did not have to, you could have just asked me."

"Look my fucking purse is not here okay, I think I have left it in the bar last night, so I am not making any excuses okay?"

"Hey hey I am sorry okay, I am sorry, how about we leave together and I pay the bill?"

"Thanks."(mumbles)

"Wait, how are you going to reach your home then? I mean you lost your purse, there must be some other important things too that you lost, I can give you some money if you want."

"Yeah, my id and my cell phone and others were the regular items, thanks if you can lend me some money, it will be highly appreciated."

"No problem, here take this."

"Thank you, you are not that bad."

"You are welcome and you are not too bad either."

"Um excuse me, do you have a handkerchief, can you lend me that too?"

"Huh, yes I have, why do you need it?"

"Don't you see? I have to cover these hickeys somehow and my scarf was in my purse..."

"Oh okay okay here take it, and don't mention it again."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Bill please."

"Uh Mr. Cena and Miss Ouellet, here is your bill, hope you had a good night, you were pretty wasted when you came here."

"How do you know my name and wait.. pretty wasted? What do you mean?"

"Your name is on the register and her name is too...oh so you don't remember anything from last night? "

"No, can you please tell us, when did we come here?"

"You two came here at around 2.00 AM pretty wasted, you were clinging to each other and sucking face every few seconds, it was actually quite gross."

"Ewww I cant believe I did something like that with a complete stranger like you."

"We will talk about that outside. Here is your money, keep the change."

"Well thank you Sir, have a good day you two."

"You are welcome and same to you."

"Okay listen, I don't want to talk about anything, we had an one night stand, big deal, we will not discuss this with anyone any more."

"Whoa what a sudden change in attitude and that too after the payment is done. Selfish bitch."

"What did you call me? Okay that's it, you want your money and handkerchief back? Forget it. I don't want to see your face ever again."

"Oh you don't have to mention it, I gave it as a charity, and like hell I want to see your face again, don't cross my path again."

"The why the hell you are still standing and don't disappear, you don't have to see my face that way any more."

"'Yeah yeah I am leaving and nobody told you to stay here, arrogant woman, Good Bye Miss Ouellet."

"Yeah yeah Mr. Cena Good-fucking-Bye."

A/N2-I am seriously considering continuing this one shot into a multi-chapter story, i have a distinct idea of the plot so i will try and see if i can do anything. This one was cheesy and light, but i plan to change the tone in the next chapters.

Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. So the usual rant at the end, read this story, review it, tell me what you feel about it, give me suggestions on what to improve and how to improve, they are all very much appreciated. Until next time, byeeee


End file.
